


Back To Your Regularly Scheduled Programming

by Aaron_The_Th0t



Category: Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers: Prime
Genre: Death, Mentions of Suicide, Other, Reader death implied in first chapter, Reader is a scientist of sorts, Second chapter will be set back in time basically, The fic will get pretty dark sometimes, Violence, all those years ago, anyways on to your Regularly Scheduled Programming!, like reader remembering what happened to them, major character death i guess, mentions of self harm, so watch out for that
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-22
Updated: 2020-01-22
Packaged: 2021-02-27 13:15:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 600
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22357774
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aaron_The_Th0t/pseuds/Aaron_The_Th0t
Summary: Reader goes on an adventure learning about betrayal and, eventually, what a real family is.
Relationships: Not sure yet
Comments: 1
Kudos: 8





	Back To Your Regularly Scheduled Programming

**Author's Note:**

> Hello everyone! This is my first transformers fic. I don’t trust myself fully yet to write romance between characters so this is going to be a romance free fic, but that doesn’t mean it won't have meaningful platonic relationships! Also, I’ll be putting links to songs that capture the mood I was going for in the chapters in the beginning notes of each chapter, and possibly sometimes some art of stuff I might make  
> Music for todays chapter in  
> [Youtube](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=R9Y3-PxiD7s) And [Soundcloud](https://soundcloud.com/innie-vo/the-sound-of-rain-sad-piano-song)

With the grip He had on your neck, you were lucky you didn’t have to breathe. When He had grabbed you, at first, you had tried to wrench yourself free. You stopped when He dangled you over the edge. Even with your metal plating, a fall from this height would surely kill you. Even if you survived, you would probably wish you hadn’t.

It’s funny, really, how much you had trusted Him once. How you put your life in His hands, willingly. How He now had your life in His hands again, this time unwillingly.

It was pouring outside, if that wasn’t the most cliche thing you’ve ever had happen you don’t know what was. Lightning flashed and thunder rumbled around you as the rain glided off your plating. Looking up, the clouds were beautiful. You used to be afraid of thunderstorms, the loud booms causing panic to rise in you when you were younger. You grew out of that though, instead beginning to fall asleep easier when it rained like this. If you weren’t here, hanging over this cliff, you would probably be enjoying the storm. The rain washed the sand and dirt from you, and it was nice to feel it run through you. Reminded you of old times.

You turned to face Them. The people who might as well be your family at this point. They had all stopped in their tracks, looking at you with varying emotions, some fear, some shock, some panicked, some worry, you get the jist. You hated to see them like this, especially since it was your fault. You were now the cause of their pain. This made you try even harder to find a way out of this.

His grip loosened as one of them took a step forward, threatening to let you fall. They stopped instantly at the prospect of you being let go off the cliff’s edge. You heard Him shout out commands at them, but at this point what He was saying wasn’t your main focus. It took a moment to realize the ultimatum He had passed.

It took a moment for realization to dawn on you.

He gave them the choice between you or them. If they didn’t give in, you would be dropped.

You didn’t want to risk them being to blame for you. You didn’t want to risk being to blame for them. 

You made your choice. If you were going out, it was by your hand. You looked over at them, your family. Catching their eyes, you sent them a smile. It was weak, and you saw the shock on their faces. He turned to face you, but by then it was too late.

Time seemed to slow as you gripped His arm harder, securing your hold. You threw your weight back and extended your legs. As they connected with the sandy dirt of the cliffside they shoved the both of you over. The shock was etched into His face as His balance was lost.

As you both shot off the edge you heard the pained cries of your family, you could hear gunfire start up as the fight resumed, this time without you as dead weight.

Taking a glance up towards the cliff face you could see one of them reaching down for you, but even they knew it was too late. You smiled and thought back to better times.

You thought back to how you got yourself into this mess.

You thought back to when you finally escaped.

You thought back to the first time your world came crashing down around you.

**Author's Note:**

> ~~~~~~~~~~~PLEASE READ!!!!!!!!!! REALLY IMPORTANT!!!!!~~~~~~~~~~  
> Hello! My name is Aaron, and I like to write! But!! I can't write one story for a long time before needing to Switch to another!! I will come back tho! Maybe with some changes to the story if I think something needs to be changed!!! But I come back!!! I promise!!!! So I can't guarantee constant updates as writing can take me a while since I need everything to be good.
> 
> For this fic specifically expect updates about every month as this fic is really REALLY important to me, so I will write it a bit more than some, but also want everything to look nice! I already have a plan set in place for about the entirety of it. BUT MIND TAGS! There will be Violence, Death, Heavy topics including Suicide and Self Harm (at least mention of desire to do so by some character/s)
> 
> Now to Fun Notes  
> Reader: Man, this cliff looks pretty tall, if I can't survive, he sure as hell will be very dead   
> Everyone else: no wait  
> Reader: Ya know, my plans are always the best  
> Everyone else: nO WAIT  
> Reader: Never go wrong  
> Everyone else: sTOP


End file.
